From a Distance
by colorful swirls
Summary: Minerva McGonagall watches the next generation of the Potter/Weasley family and is—figuratively—thrown back in time.


**A/N: There are a few minor changes—Teddy wouldn't be at Hogwarts with Harry's kids, but for the sake of this story, he is. That doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me, so I hope you guys don't mind.**

**By the way, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**From a Distance**

* * *

"Yes, John, the papers are on my desk. I'll bring them to you soon."

The fifth-year nodded eagerly, lingering only a moment before dashing down the corridor after his friends. She watched his sandy blonde head disappear for a moment, sighing. John Thomas was a good student, eager to learn, but he was much too stressed about his Transfiguration O.W.L. He seemed to be relieving his stress by nagging her about the latest notes he'd missed every single day—he didn't even give her a break on Saturdays.

Minerva McGonagall shook her head and turned her attention to the window she was currently standing beside, arms crossed over her chest. It was a sunny day, quite rare in October, and the students were taking advantage of it. They were lying, sitting, and standing in clusters—some studying, some talking, some sleeping, and some plotting.

Her eyes narrowed automatically at James Potter. He was sitting under a tree, along with Fred Weasley II and Louis Weasley, their heads together. James was muttering something—no doubt an idea for widespread mayhem—and the other two were nodding, Louis chewing on his pencil's bright pink eraser.

Turning away from the three troublemakers, she looked instead at Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. Him being a Malfoy, McGonagall had been quite surprised at seeing Rose and Albus accept Scorpius into their little group, but it seemed to have come naturally. Scorpius made them a trio, very much like a trio McGonagall had watched some twenty years ago. She watched as the boy that so resembled his father said something, presumably something rude, seeing as Albus laughed and Rose smacked Scorpius upside the head.

Smiling slightly, McGonagall looked at the next group—Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. They looked quite content under a big beech tree, Victoire's head on Teddy's shoulder, while Roxanne, Lucy, and Dominique Weasley sat not far away, talking and laughing.

Hugo and Molly Weasley, on the other hand sat on a bench, side by side, a book in each of their hands. Molly was a born bookworm—what else could she be with Percy Weasley as a father—and Hugo, though he tried to hide it, loved reading as well. It was a rare site to see him openly engrossed in a book, and McGonagall knew that Miss Granger (Weasley, now, but always Granger to her) would be very proud of her brown-haired, brown-eyed son.

Smiling wistfully, the Headmistress watched her students with fond eyes peacefully for a few minutes. Then—"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

A girl with flaming red hair came storming across the grass, destroying any peaceful feeling McGonagall had been feeling. The young girl was small, just a first-year, but her yell was heard by all.

The young ladies' name was Lily, and she was very much like Lily Evans—inside and out—except for the eyes. Instead of bright emerald, hers were a deep chocolate brown, matching her mother and grandmother's.

Now, though, Lily Potter's eyes were narrowed and filled with fury. She reached her older brother, and hit him, hard. He staggered back, but stood his ground. "What is it, Lils?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Rolling her eyes, McGonagall laughed slightly. The scene was so familiar.. much _too_ familiar.

She closed her eyes, if only to pretend. She could imagine James and Lily glaring at each other, hear Fred II (who was Sirius Black) say, "You're in for it, mate."

She could imagine Teddy and Victoire—who had taken on the roles of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley—kissing, hear Louis (Ron Weasley) shout, "Oi, get a room!"

She could see Dominique, Lucy, and Roxanne in her mind, just as she could remember Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggling in that same spot.

She could imagine Albus, Rose, and Scorpius, see Harry, Hermione, and Ron in her mind. It was an uncanny resemblance—Albus was Harry without the scar, Rose was a red-headed, blue-eyed, Hermione, and Scorpius was a Ronald Weasley with slick blonde hair.

Sighing, she opened her eyes, made herself focus on reality. They were all so different; yet so alike. All from different eras and times and generations, but still so much the same.

Whoever had said, "History repeats itself," had been right on the money.

Yes, in her mind, she was up close, and could see the differences in hair and eye color, even skin tone.

But if she looked from a distance, that was Sirius Black over there, talking to Remus Lupin, while James and Lily argued loudly.

That was Ginny Weasley, snuggling with her new boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Around the bend was Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley, sitting on a bench, reading. And there was none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, joking and laughing and being the immature boys they were.

It didn't make any sense, when she thought about it like that, but if you looked from a distance, there they were, all of them, together.

* * *

**Review, please.**


End file.
